


that's when jeremy knew, he fucked up

by Creative__Writing



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bottom Jeremy, Brooke Lohst (mentioned) - Freeform, Chloe Valentine (Mentioned) - Freeform, If you can't tell, Jake Dillinger (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Office AU, Praise Kink, Rich Goranski (mentioned) - Freeform, Top Michael, anyway- first time writing smut, i forgot christine and jenna!!! aaaaa!, im asexual and underaged oops, im sorry, it is probably very bad, just an office job, maybe? - Freeform, not /the/ office, there isn't enough new bmc content, they're of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative__Writing/pseuds/Creative__Writing
Summary: "Mell. Michael Fucking Mell (yes, that was definitely his name, trust). Jeremy had somehow managed to get into this passive aggressive war with the guy- it probably started when he found a piece of paper on his car saying he should learn to stay in the lines. Mell had been around when he found it, and obviously was the one who put it there, judging by his finger guns."in which they're coworkers who jokingly hate each other, then fuck. in that order.





	that's when jeremy knew, he fucked up

**Author's Note:**

> “Imagine your OTP as sworn enemies in a workplace for whatever reason you choose. They have passive-aggressive sticky note arguments, roll around in squeaky office chairs, fire spitballs, arrive early to take the last parking spot, etc. just to irritate each other. Person A has to deal with a lot of Person B’s shit, but nothing makes them angrier than when B steals random little necessities from A. Pencils, pens, paper, scissors, you name it.
> 
> Now imagine A confronting B at their desk after B steals a stapler (for the third time this week, A might add). In the midst of releasing their bottled-up rage, A gets caught between saying “you wanna fight” and “fuck you”, and screams “YOU WANNA FUCK” in the presence of a dozen coworkers.
> 
> (Bonus: B looks A directly in the eyes and says “I had been WAITING for you to ASK, twat”)”

Okay, Jeremy was patient person- he could deal with the spam of messages he sometimes gets from Christine, he was able to give Rich advice when you yelled about his crush, and was absolutely fine when Brooke and Chloe flirted at the water cooler. But this guy; this  _ fucking  _ guy was getting on his last nerves. 

 

Mell.  _ Michael Fucking Mell  _ (yes, that was definitely his name, trust). Jeremy had somehow managed to get into this passive aggressive war with the guy- it probably started when he found a piece of paper on his car saying he should learn to stay in the lines. Mell had been around when he found it, and obviously was the one who put it there, judging by his finger guns. 

 

Jeremy hated to admit it, but he was losing, too. Michael was able to one-up him in everything. Literally everything. Spitballs? Jeremy could hit Michael once and be hit by five others in the next thirty seconds ( _ seriously how the fuck does he do that? _ ). Once, Jeremy had made the mistake of leaving his desktop logged in while he went to go get lunch, and when he came back, the screen was turned upside down. How do you even do that?! He wasn’t sure, but it was definitely Mell.

 

Jake liked to make fun of Jeremy, telling him that he was basically the dad from FairlyOdd Parents ( _ ‘Dingleberg’ _ ); which Jeremy resented, thank you very much. Of course, because shit spreads fast in an office, Michael soon caught wind of the comparison, and left a sticky note on his desk. Jeremy almost pulled his hair out when he first read it, ‘ _ you’re just mad because im doing better than you ;)’ _ because- no. That isn’t why Jeremy was mad; he was mad because  _ someone _ was being a prick.  _ Someone _ being you- Michael, God (it was not a good day).

 

Michael usually got stuck with the shittiest chair, meaning it squeaked a lot- and that should be a lot more annoying to people, but it seemed Michael  _ loved _ it. He’d wheel over to Rich’s area, which happened to be beside Jeremy’s, and stifle laughter as Jeremy winced at the pitch. Seriously-  _ who does that? _ A dick. That’s who. 

 

He finally had the last straw when Michael started taking mundane things from Jeremy’s own desk. If Jeremy left to go get a coffee for a few minutes; sometimes he’d come back to find he had no paper- but only noticed when he used his printer (not often). If Michael beat him to the office, he’d swipe some pencil or pen off Jeremy’s desk. It’s not even like he was just being annoying- Jeremy needed that shit in the nine to five job, damnit. On Friday is when Michael had officially crossed the line though; he took Jeremy’s stapler ( _ for the fourth time that week- can’t a guy catch a break? _ ). 

 

Jeremy swore the universe hated him, because as he went up to the cheeky man’s desk, with lines like, ‘Hey, fuck off,’ or ‘Wanna fight?’, his masterpiece of a brain conjured, “Wanna fuck?!” In one of the loudest tones possible, with everyone ( _ everyone _ ) around, there to laugh at him- or take videos.

 

To make it worse- Michael didn’t laugh, like any normal person was, he just grinned. He looked Jeremy in the eye before, “I have been waiting for you to ask me that forever.” That, of course, set Jeremy’s face aflame, to which Michael just laughed, “See me after work, yeah?” 

 

The thin man could only nod, and stutter through a ‘yeah, sure…’. 

 

_________

 

Okay, as Jeremy thought about the situation, he couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t intrigued. Michael was annoying as fuck, but he was also hot as fuck, and who was Jeremy to say no to that? He hadn’t ‘gotten any’ in months- and everyone was always telling him to loosen up, so this was perfect. This was loose. As loose as he’d ever been at least (no innuendo intended). 

 

Which is why Jeremy now stood against the wall of a light brown wall, a wall from Michael’s apartment (it had been closest). It felt cool against the rest of Jeremy’s body that was just  _ hot, hot, hot _ . Hyper-aware of Michael’s hands on his hips, and his knee in between Jeremy’s legs. Not only was Michael wildly good-looking; but the man was also talented as fuck. Who would’ve thought? His tongue was exploring Jeremy’s mouth, and all Jeremy could do was moan and whine- while he’d been aware of his bisexuality since high school, he rarely had chance to explore it, and fuck, was he ever regretting that now.

 

Michael pulled the, apart, before quickly nipping at the other’s neck- it was only light, and he quickly stopped to look Jeremy in the eyes, “G-good?” He panted. When the other nodded, Michael smirk-grinned, “Alri- alright. Follow me.” 

 

And just like that, Jeremy had been left, leaning against the wall, as though his legs would give out if he tried to follow. “Mich- Michael?” He called, out of breath. He saw his head pop out of the corner, and Jeremy continued, “I- I don’t think I can walk with- without, um, falling.”

 

Michael laughed lightheartedly, “Mhm. Of course.” He returned to Jeremy’s side, “But my aid comes with a price.” He bit Jeremy’s neck again, sucking this time to leave a bruise that would last a good day or two. 

 

Jeremy could barely bite back a groan, and he nodded furiously, “Y-yeah, whatever you want, Micha- Micha- Micah!” 

 

Michael seemed satisfied, if not a bit amused by the response, and he was quick to pick Jeremy up- sure, the idiot might be long, but he was light; much lighter than Michael himself was (also shorter, but hey, whatever). He walked the two to his bedroom, flicking on the light with his shoulder as he put Jeremy down once again. 

 

Before Jeremy could even properly react, a tongue was shoved back into his mouth, and he gasped in surprise, but was quickly able to reciprocate. The pale man’s hands wound themselves into Michael’s dark hair- Jeremy was starting to get needy. They couldn’t just kiss the entire time, that would be ridiculously disappointing. To voice this, Jeremy obviously rutted upwards; which caused Michael to groan, and pin the other’s shoulders, lowering himself so he could whisper in Jeremy’s ear. 

 

“You able to walk to the bed?” Jeremy probably could’ve cum from Michael’s voice alone. It was husky and deep, and just utterly  _ perfect _ . Pfft- who’d think he’d ever be using the word to describe Michael? Infuriating, amazing, attractive- annoying, Michael Mell.

 

The pale man nodded eagerly- fuck, if he really had to, Jeremy could probably run a few blocks… he might lose his boner, though, and that’s less than ideal in this moment. 

 

Michael raised an eyebrow (that should  _ not _ be that attractive), “I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you.” 

 

“Yes- I can get to the bed, please, Michael, fu-uck me.” Jeremy had been interrupted by his own moan as Michael lightly nipped a sensitive place on his neck. 

 

“Good boy.” Michael praises, and immediately, he can practically see how Jeremy preened, “You like being a good boy, eh?”

 

“Yes- I do, I’m a good boy, Michael!” Jeremy nodded again, careful to make sure he said something so he wouldn’t be chastised. 

 

The confession seemed to make a lightbulb go off in Michael’s head, and he perked up, “Strip, then on the bed. I’ll be right back.” With that, he left. Who- who leaves? Jeremy almost whined aloud. 

 

Despite his desperation, Jeremy followed the instructions, and waited with anticipation on Michael’s bed. The duvet was silk, and it’s cool touch gave him some much needed relief as it touched his straining member. It was agonizing to be sitting in silence, just half-mindedly grinding against a mattress; it’s not like Jeremy could jack off, that was a prime example of a not good boy, and he’d be damned if he was purposefully bad.

 

When Michael finally arrived, he gave very little warning to Jeremy, only telling him to relax quietly (after checking he was still good), before plunging his lubed up index finger into Jeremy. It wasn’t pleasurable, but certainly not painful, either.- just unusual, as it always was at the first finger. Within a few seconds, another finger had been added. That gave a stretch, but it still didn’t hurt, and Michael had found Jeremy’s prostate very quickly, which made Jeremy basically spasm since he was given no warning. After scissoring for a good couple minutes, and some chastising from Jeremy because Michael was being a ‘fucking tease’, another finger had been added, and fuck, now there was a small pain. Jeremy coached himself through it (maybe Michael helped) (he did), making sure he relaxed, and soon felt the bundle of nerves being hit again, making him emit yet another breathy moan. 

 

“All good?” Michael seemed to check up way too much, and Jeremy would find it annoying if it weren’t so fucking sweet. 

 

He didn’t trust his voice, instead offering a shaky thumbs up, with a grin. Michael nodded in acknowledgement, and vanished to where he wasn’t in Jeremy’s immediately eyesight. Based off the sound of demin on demin, it was easy to guess that someone’s (Michael’s) pants were being shucked off. The following light ‘thump’ signified the shirt he’d been wearing was removed as well. That was fine with Jeremy, the less clothes the better, y’know?

 

Then, Michael had flipped Jeremy so he was laying on his back. They looked at eachother, a basic eye fucking, if you will, before connecting their mouths. Michael bit Jeremy’s lip as he bottomed out, once again with little warning, allowing Jeremy to get used to the feeling. 

 

It wasn’t long until a quiet, “M-move,” could be heard, and the only sound audible in the room was moans, groans, and skin on skin. The room that had previously smelled of lavender had been tainted with the smell of sex, and sweat.

 

Jeremy’s nails racked across Michael’s back- he wouldn’t be the only one ending with up with marks, as he let out a particularly high pitched moan, “I-I’m going to- to cum, c-can I?”

 

“Cum for me, baby.” 

 

With that, Jeremy let go. His load spilling onto his and Michael’s stomachs and chests. Michael followed suit, prompted by the tightness that had ensued Jeremy’s orgasim. They laid together in a pile of gross, post-sexness, before Michael pushed himself up to go get a cloth to wipe the two off. He had tied up a condom, and thrown it out as he walked- which, hey, Jeremy didn’t even remember to ask about ( _ thank God someone is smart _ ). When he returned, they wiped their messes up quickly, and fell asleep almost immediately. They’d have to deal with the issue soon, but not now. 

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me, for i have sinned
> 
> it's your friendly panromantic, ace friend writing her first sex thing
> 
> if my english teachers knew how i was using their grammar lessons they would disown me


End file.
